Classes
Classes are the primary method of gaining abilities and traits in the Sable Knoll LARP System. In all, there are currently 14 base classes, as well as 4 prestige classes. These are further divided into 7 base and 2 prestige classes each in the combat and mage categories. Base Classes The base classes are the 14 classes readily available for any character to play when they start a new character. The two categories these classes fall into are combat classes and mage classes. The division is as such: Combat Classes: Archer, Assassin, Barbarian, Monk, Rogue, and Scout Mage Classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Elementalist, Enchanter, Necromancer, and Shaman Prestige Classes Prestige classes are classes which can only be used when a character reaches level 10 through a base class or base classes. At any point after reaching level 10, the player may choose to clear away all of that character's previous classes, abilities, spells, and traits in order to start at level 1 as one of the prestige classes, which like Base Classes are divided into combat and mage categories. Whichever category the character's primary class was in determines which category of prestige they can enter. The division is as such: Combat Classes: Paladin and Dread Knight Mage Classes: Archmage and Magi Combat Classes Combat classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a smaller range of abilites and traits than mage classes, but are supplimented with a broader range of weapons, shields, and wearable armor. Another benefit is that while mages must remain in place and have a free hand to cast spells, combat classes have no such restrictions with their abilities. Base Combat Classes Archer Class Archers are the class most heavily featuring the bow and arrows or crossbow and bolts. They focus on dealing damage from a range, and have many archery supplimenting abilities and traits such as being able to destroy weapons with diamond arrows, being able to wound multiple targets with a single shot, or being able to climb out of range of melee attacks to name a few. Assassin Class The assassin class is marked mostly by its ability to kill quickly without detection. Their abilities include being able to sneak around without being seen, the ability to assassinate an enemy without sacrificing concealment, and the capability to poison opponents, setting them up for a death without the need for a killing blow. Barbarian Class Barbarians are renowned for their raw offensive power. They fight in close with their opponents, tearing through armor and putting down the opponent despite defenses raised against them. They have a fairly substantial list of usable equipment, and their abilities include the ability to deal two extra points of damage while rampaging at the cost of having to attack anyone within 10 feet, being able to cleave 2 points of damage which can transfer between hit zones, and being able to shatter opponents' weapons, armor, and shields. Monk Class The Monk class is one of the most resilient of the combat classes, balancing offense and defense well despite its lack of armor allowance. They hold a varied set of abilities that range from combative and defensive to hindering and revealing. They are capable of stunning their opponents in combat, resisting attempts to control their actions, and even ignore armor with precise strikes and brace against damage. Rogue Class Rogues are the dirty fighters and the clever manipulators of the combat classes. They aren't afraid to get a little dirty or break a few eggs to achieve their goals. Their equipment availability is fairly varied, and their abilities include being able to steal weapons or items, blinding a foe temporarily, and being able to trap your foes in place for a short period of time. Scout Class The scout class is a true jack of all trades. With a wide array of equipment and a variety of useful abilities, what it lacks in brute force it makes up for in situational advantage and preparedness. They can weild both melee and ranged weaponry, and their abilities include traits allowing you to ignore hinderances of aquatic terrain and ground based traps, the ability to track hidden enemies, and capabilities to heal wounds and cure diseases and poisons. Warrior Class Warriors are easily the most heavily fortified of the combat base classes. They can barricade themselves behind up to five points of armor while weilding almost all forms of melee weaponry and shields. They are likewise supplimented with the capability of tempering their weapons to deal additional damage, fortify shields and armor against destruction, and forcing their opponents backward with shoves or knockbacks. Prestige Combat Classes Dread Knight Class The Dread Knight is a true force to be reckoned with, both heavily armed and armored and capable of both mundane and magical means of dealing hearty damage and death. Some of these abilities involve the capability of killing with a touch, rusting away an opponents' equipment, and striking through armor as though it weren't there. Paladin Class Paladins, while extremely capable and well armed, are an even more skilled defensive force capable of fortifying and healing a number of allies quickly and effectively. They still have access to some combat tactics, but their abilities are primarily support oriented. Some examples include being able to heal wounds in various ways, protect themselves and allies against both harm and magical effects, and banishing spirits and infernal creatures. Mage Classes Mage classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a wider range of spells and traits than combat classes, but have very limited selections of weapons, shields, and armor. While their spells are very useful and quick to use, the caster must remain still while casting and must have a free hand to do so. Base Mage Classes Bard Class Bards are musically inclined mages who specialize in control and disorienting magic.They are an excellent support class, and one of the best crowd thinners of all classes. Their spells include a trait allowing them to speak to all creatures, the capability to make enemies incapable of distinguishing friend and foe, and even a spell to control the actions of another player. Cleric Class The Cleric is, above all else, a healer and protector. They are well suited and welcomed into most groups, as they are extremely helpful to have on hand in combat. Their spells include healing spells, curing diseases and poisons, regeneration, and even resurrection. Druid Class Druids are nature oriented mages who bend the natural world around them to suit their purposes. They are excellent at weakening foes, defending, and impeding progress. Their spells include armor adding enchantments, the ability to ward or control beasts and plants, and the capacity to poison and ensnare foes. Elementalist Class The Elementalist commands the elements through their will, bringing down wind, water, fire, lightning, and ice on those who oppose them. They are largely combative, and their spells include traits rendering them immune to the elements they control, walls of flame, conjuring cyclones, throwing bolts of lightning, and freezing enemies solid. Enchanter Class Enchanters are the most well armed of the base mage classes, as they focus on improving arms and armor through enhancing magics. They serve their teams well, but can act just as effectively on their own. Their spells include the ability to transmute equipment from one material to another, mending broken equipment, imbuing a weapon with a maddening aura, and even flight. Necromancer Class The Necromancer is a dark and taboo spellcaster who uses the lifeless husks of the dead to suit their purposes. Their spells include command over undead creatures, the ability to speak to the dead, reanimating fallen players, and even using dead flesh to mend their own wounds. Shaman Class Shamans are a deeply spiritual class of mages who use their connection to the spirit world to interfere with magical energies and auras. Their spells include banishing, warding, and commanding spirits, cancelling magical effects, seeing through concealment, and stealing life from other players. Prestige Mage Classes Archmage Class The Archmage is, in essence, the master mage. They have the widest variety of the most powerful spells, and can be devastating on the battlefield and a great asset to their team. Some of their abilities include the ability to heal all allies within 10 feet simultaneously, the capability to become incorporeal, and the power to cast all manner of magical projectiles. Magi Class While the Magi falls short of the Archmage in raw magical power, they are by no means magically incapable, and they make up for it with their versatility and wide range of equipment. They have the best weapon, shield, and armor selection of any mage class, and can learn both magical spells and nonmagical abilities. Some examples include the capacity to produce magical projectiles, disarming an opponent's weapon, healing themselves and allies, and being able to deal extra damage with powerful strikes. Dual Classing While the simplest and most specialized way to earn spells, abilities, and traits for your character is to choose a single class to dedicate your points to, if you wish to you are capable of having up to two classes at once on a single character, or even a race supplimented with a class. In the case of two classes, one will be selected as the player's primary class, and the other will be selected as their secondary or supplimentary class. In the case of a race and a class, the race becomes the primary class, and the class becomes secondary automatically. The only exception is by playing a half-race, wherein you may choose up to two additional classes, and one will be treated as your primary. When playing two classes, there are a few things to note; firstly that you will only be able to access the equipment of your primary class. For instance, if you wish to play a character both as an elementalist and an archer, you would want your primary class to be archer, because the elementalist class does not have access to the bow or crossbow weapons, and your character would not be able to take advantage of the archer class's best abilities. It is also important to note that you must take points in your primary class in at least six of your 10 levels, and are required to take points in that class on your first level. From that point on, the remaining nine levels can be taken in whichever of your classes you wish in whatever order, as long as at least five of them are taken in your primary class, and the remaining four are taken in your secondary class. Whichever class you are currently taking points in is referred to as your character's active class. Races While races, strictly speaking, are not technically classes, they act in a very similar fashion. When a player has taken a race, that race is treated as their primary class, and thusly determines their useable equipment. It also gives them a list of abilities and/or spells and traits which can be purchased, as is the case with classes. However, they differ in two main ways; the first being that each race comes with at least one set of racial benefits and detriments, meaning that from the very start they both have a helpful advantage as well as a weakness of some sort. The other difference is that races are in a separate category entirely from the classes, meaning both that no racial abilities can be purchased at any cost by characters not within that race (and likewise neither can one race buy another races abilities), and also that all abilities and spells bought from combat or mage classes while a race is the active class cost triple.